


Home

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: The conversation that we never got to see at the end of A Day in the Life. Just a short fluffy take on how that could have gone. Canon divergent, but everything leading up to that is still intact.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	Home

She walked towards his quarters and nodded to the marine stationed outside of the hatch who called in to announce her presence. She barely had a chance to take a deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves before the hatch was opened, and Bill was reaching out a hand to help her down the stairs that led into his quarters. The sound of the hatch closing again behind her made her heart skip. 

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, and a soft smile graced his lips. 

"Not at all. I was under the impression, however, that you were on a raptor headed back to Colonial One." 

She shrugged with a playful smile dancing on her lips. "I guess I missed my flight." 

"It would appear so, except, I don't think it's possible for the President to "miss" a flight. Don't they revolve around your schedule? Or should I have a talk with your pilot?” he quipped as he led her further into his quarters. 

She smiled, and nervous fingers tucked her hair behind her ear. "I suppose they do...which is why I sent Tory back without me and made arrangements for a later flight. I didn't want to have to wait a few days for that talk." 

"Me either,” he agreed with a gentle smile. “Can I get you anything? something to drink?" he offered as he moved to the service cart. 

"No...Thank you,” she replied and made her way to the couch where she nervously perched herself on the edge of the soft cushion. 

He poured himself a glass of water deciding he would need a clear head for the talk they were about to engage in. He sipped from the glass as he watched her fingers smooth the hem of her skirt over her thighs. The anxious gesture was telling, and he felt a twinge of relief that he wasn’t the only one floundering. He took a seat next to her and studied the glass in his hands as he gathered his thoughts. 

“So...this talk,” he hedged after a moment “is it just to reminisce about that night on New Caprica? Relive the past?" 

She smiled, but her eyes were careful not to meet his. "It was a good night...but I'd actually rather focus on the future." 

Usually, he appreciated her directness, but he could have used a moment or ten to ease into this particular discussion. 

There was a current in the room that settled over them both. This moment was about to change everything for them one way or another. The time spent ignoring all that was between them was over now. 

He lifted the glass to his lips. “We're not going to talk about the cabin you would have built?" 

"I guess that depends..." she shrugged as she studied her hands moving over the hem of her skirt once more. 

"On?" he prompted, and her eyes finally looked up and connected with his. 

"If you would have helped me build it," she answered softly, and her eyes watched closely for his response. 

He felt a jolt at her words and a flutter of hope. He wouldn’t leave any part of their conversation to misunderstandings, so he forged ahead, “Could I have come to visit if I did?" 

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and he watched transfixed as her body slowly started to relax before his eyes. "Visit...or stay. It could have been our cabin." 

He wanted to cling to that thought…embrace it and jump headfirst into what that offer could mean for him, but nothing had ever been that easy for either of them, and they needed all the cards on the table if they had any chance of surviving this with their hearts intact. He hated to put reality back before them, but he had to. 

“But the Cylons came back." 

"The Cylons came back,” she repeated, and her smile turned sad. 

He paused for a moment, and the silence stretched between them like a heavy blanket on a summer night. Much too thick and almost choking. She had made a mistake coming here now and pushing this conversation. She should have put it off. She could have had more time to fantasize about what this could be...imagine the possibilities. Perhaps it was best to receive the crushing blow now, though, before she allowed too much hope to flourish. 

She should go. 

She nodded sadly and moved to stand, but the feel of his hand closing gently around her wrist kept her still. His eyes caught hers, and she'd never seen the look they held before. He was nervous. 

"I have a cabin," he started, and she held her breath waiting to see where this was going. "Lots of books...a comfy leather couch..." 

She hummed in response but waited still to see what he was offering...if he was offering anything at all. 

"You could stay here...in this cabin...with me. It's not the one you're dreaming of, but it could work for now...until we reach earth. We could spend quiet evenings drawing up the plans for the real one...that way we'll have it all mapped out and ready to build when we get there." 

He wanted to live with her... _now_. That in itself should have been the part that she focused on...that should have surprised her...but instead the other words reverberated louder. 

"You still think we'll get there? to Earth?" she asked and her voice was barely more than a whisper; the emotions flooding her heart making the words hard to form. 

His smile was genuine and full of warmth. "Of course, I do. You'll get us there and then we'll build our cabin." 

The words rolled off his tongue with such conviction, and she felt the tears stinging her eyes. He believed in her, and he believed in their future. 

"You wanted to talk about the future...and we can...but I'd like to be in the present with you,” he continued. “I don't want to wait until we get there and miss out on sharing the journey with you." 

"What about all those certain responsibilities we have?" She gently reminded him of the words he'd said earlier. 

He smiled knowingly. "We can keep sharing them. I just happen to think they'll be easier to shoulder if we have something to look forward to at the end of the day." 

He made a valid point. She couldn’t imagine anything that would ease her spirits more after a long day than the thought of curling up on this couch with him at the end of it. There were a dozen reasons she should consider, but her mind was already made up. 

"When do you want me to move in?" she asked with a smile spreading across her face. 

He arched a brow in surprise at her easy assent. “Whenever you're ready. I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured." 

She nodded and mentally reviewed her schedule. "I have a Quorum meeting on Colonial One tomorrow. How's tomorrow night?" 

"I'll make dinner." 

Her eyes danced with unbridled happiness, and she felt real joy flood her heart for the first time in years. Still, she had to ask. She needed to know. "You sure about this? Once we take this step, there's no going back. I couldn't..." 

His hand slid from her wrist to hold her hand, and his eyes locked with hers with unwavering certainty. "Go back to Colonial One, Laura. Pack up your stuff and come home." 

"Home," she whispered and wondered at the fact that the word had never meant to her what it suddenly did now. 

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, and the gentle movement of his thumb across her skin made her shiver. 

"What if you decide I'm hard to live with?" She teased and her heart skipped as amusement and happiness filled his eyes. 

"You're already hard to live with," he teased back, and she couldn't force the smile off her face to fake outrage even if she wanted to. 

His eyes held hers, and the look of intensity they conveyed had her breath catching. "You're just impossible to live without," he whispered, and she cursed the moisture she could feel building in the corner of her eyes again. 

"You too, Bill," she whispered back, and her eyes closed seconds before the feel of his lips on hers stole her last coherent thought. 


End file.
